Ay, Third Raikage (Earth-1529)
Ay was the Third Raikage was Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning. A master lightningbender and body technique user, he was considered to be the greatest Raikage the village ever had, as well as one of the world's most gifted lightningbenders, only behind the Avatars themselves. Biography Early life .]] Ay's tenure as Raikage was marked by berserk attacks caused by the Eight-Tails. However, since Kumogakure was not willing to dispose of such a valuable war asset, he was forced to look for suitable Jinchuriki from time to time after the tailed beast would break free and cause more deaths and damage across the Land of Lightning. Fighting the Eight-Tails During one of these attacks, Ay resorted to fight the Eight-Tails alone in order to allow thousands of people to escape and survive. The battle led to Ay receiving a self-inflicted wound to the chest after he collapsed into his own hand, becoming a mark of shame. After the event, he personally guaranteed to fight the Eight-Tails whenever its Jinchuriki lost control, making even his own son become part of the group that helped him fight the creature. Ay eventually chose to seal the Eight-Tails into the amber purifying pot, leading to the death of his nephew. Between these attacks, Ay held numerous simulations to search for a tag-team partner for his son alongside Dodai, which serve as a long time tradition for Raikage culture. As the exercises seemed futile, he lamented that they would have been unecessary if Ay had an actual brother of his own. However, after meeting Bee , he determined he found a suitable candidate to serve as Ay's tag brother. After Killer Bee was made Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, the rampages of the tailed beast were brought to an end. during the Third Shinobi World War.]] During the last years of the Third Shinobi World War, Ay became a mentor to Darui, whom he taught his secret Black Lightning lightningbending technique. As the war neared its end, Ay faced an opposing force of ten thousand enemy shinobi, whom he single-heandedly fought for three days and three nights before finally succumbing to his death. After Ay's death, his position of Raikage was taken over by his son. Fourth Shinobi World War in their zombified forms.]] As preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ay's body was brought back to life by Kabuto Yakushi alongside other deceased Kage under the Impure World Reincarnation to fight against the United Forces. When a reincarnated Mu, the Third Tsuchikage, was detected by the United Forces' Fourth Division despite his camouflage, Kabuto summoned three other Kage to support him, among them, Ay. In the second day of the war, Ay and the other Kage were faced with a massive wave of sand that was blocked by Rasa's Gold Dust Imperial Funeral. The Kage, except for Mu, were gaught by Gaara's sand, prompting Rasa to save them with his goldbending, only for them to be faced by Onoki. During the battle, the four Kage attempted to laugh an attack against Gaara, but their illusionary technique was caught by Gaara's sandbending once more. Observing Rasa being killed by Gaara, Ay's Lightningbending Chi Mode activated out of self-preservation, allowing Ay and Mu to storm the approaching Third Division. Ay was subsequently relentlessly attracked with airbending and earthbending. .]]When numerous shinobi surrounded him, Temari and other airbenders were able to trap Ay using Cast Net. However, their efforts were in vain, with Ay being able to get away from the technique before Temari could kill him. Dodai, who served with Ay in the past, informed Temari that only more powerful airbending was needed to go against Ay's legendary durability. Just at the moment, a shadow clone of Naruto Uzumaki made its way to the Si Wong Desert mounted on Appa, where the battle was being held. While the clone attempted to use the sun to obscure Ay's lightningbending, its first few attempts failed duo to Ay's enhanced reflexes and speed, that allowed him to evade Naruto's airbending more than once. Using waterbending, Naruto was able to electrocute Ay and trap him at the center of the sphere. Still alive, Ay advanced upon Naruto using his Hell Stab technique; while lavabenders attempted to construct reinforced defenses to protect themselves, the attack was able to break through their metal. After reducing the number of fingers for his Hell Stab, Ay's attacks were dodged by Naruto, who use the enhanced reflexes granted by the Avatar State and Sage Mode to aim at Ay's left arm with a Rasengan. The force of the blow led Ay to accidentally impale himself, leading his body to die off and crumble. As Ay's zombified body was destroyed, the Impure World Reincarnation ended and his soul returned to the Spirit World. Personality Ay was a calm and level-headed person, unlike his easily angered son. He was a man of honor, and sought to die for his village and nation, which could be seen when he was willing to give his own life to protect Kumogakure from the Eight-Tails. Ay was a firm believer that children were meant to surpass their parents in power and intelligence, as he mentioned during the Five Kage Summit that preceded the Third Shinobi World War. Abilities Body techniques technique.]] Ay was an immensely powerful lightningbender who was considered to be Kumogakure's strongest and best Raikage. He was not only able to fight one thousand shinobi before his death, but he also managed to take down the Eight-Tails on his own; Gyuki would later claim Ay to be a strong and resilient man. Much like his son, Ay was a talented at using body techniques, which allowed him take down several shinobi in one single move. He also possessed near superhuman speed and strength, even able to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Rasenshuriken and punch a lava ball several meters away. Ay's most notable fighting trait was his durable body, which earned the nickname of "strongest shield". With it, Ay was able to withstand several bending attacks, even airbending. Lightningbending .]] Ay was a master lightningbender, known as one of the best lightningbending users in the world after the Avatar themselves. With his lightning, Ay could generate the unique Black Lightning, whose knowledge he passed down to his pupil, Darui. Much like his son, Ay is able to use Lightningbending Chi Mode to augment his strength and stamina. According to Dodai, only long-range airbending attacks were able to break through this defense. Similar to Chidori, Ay can focus his lightningbending into his fingers to create a piercing effect. He can make this offensive even more powerful by reducing the number of fingers used during it. The sharpness of the technique was so much he was able to penetrate and slash through rubber despite its electricity resistance. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Males of Earth-1529 Category:Raikages of Earth-1529 Category:Kages of Earth-1529 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-1529 Category:Lightningbenders of Earth-1529 Category:Politicians of Earth-1529 Category:Soldiers of Earth-1529 Category:Shinobi of Earth-1529 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Speed Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Kumogakure inhabitants (Earth-1529) Category:Land of Lightning inhabitants (Earth-1529)